


Too Sharp

by chaosfay



Series: Ghanima and Solas [18]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fantasizing, Fetish, Rumors, Teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-11-02 08:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20685287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosfay/pseuds/chaosfay
Summary: A grin, a smile, and sometimes a threat.  Beware when a Dalish smiles full at you.





	Too Sharp

**Author's Note:**

> I don't feel like digging up receipts, but the Dragon Age creators confirmed 1) elves have longer sharper canines than humans do and 2) light reflects on their eye like it does on cats. I decided to focus on the teeth this time around.

Artwork by [TenNineKS](https://twitter.com/TenNineKS) on Twitter!

When Ghanima is done with humans, just pissed off and tired and cannot understand the bullshit that is Orlais, she bares her teeth. Leliana caught on to it real quick, Josie shortly thereafter. 

It’s a crooked smile and pulls at the scar on her face. Oh, it’s a beautiful grin, until you notice it’s just a little too big, a little too forced, and her teeth long enough to make a human cringe. Elves have long teeth, that’s not a secret, but they tend to keep their mouths closed a little bit more around humans. Especially city elves who live as little better than slaves. Ghanima grew up Dalish, and learned real quick a certain kind of smile makes humans back the fuck off. 

Solas chuckled the first time she made that grin, knowing it for what it is. A display of strength, posturing, and a threat to come closer. This one bites. 

The Orlesians become visibly uncomfortable, especially when she smiles large, and somehow gets the light to sparkle on her teeth just right. Bright white against the dark of her skin, it makes for a none-too-subtle display. Josie and Leliana know how to work with this behavior, seemingly reserved for dealing with Orlesian nobles. 

Solas loves this smile. I watches from a distance, observing the display of body language, choice of words, and how swiftly she can turn the tide of a conversation to her favor. Make them squirm, make them wonder what it feels like to have those sharp teeth on their throat. He knows what they want because he wants it too.

Leliana has had to curb the rumors of her biting people in exchange for money. That sort of thing wouldn’t be a big deal, except she can’t be perceived as such. Nor can they afford to look like fools when someone claims Ghani came to their room or their home and gave them pleasure and pain in equal measure. It does work to spread rumors people want her to do this, especially when names are dropped. Show them to be the animal, not the Inquisitor.

Solas dreams of her teeth raking his skin, teasing his neck, his shoulders, the way his fingers would feel in her mouth. Dragging her teeth over his thumb as he pulled it out her wet mouth. He fantasizes her giving him a grin reserved for just those moments of want, a shared glance across the room, a flash of white, and seeing her to the dark. 

Ghanima smiles and the world shudders before her gaze.

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense, I was high when I wrote this.


End file.
